The current invention relates to a mobile device having rechargeable batteries, and specifically to a retrofit wireless solar charger apparatus and methods to significantly reduce the need for battery recharging using an off-board charger.
In the specification and claims which follow hereinbelow, the term “mobile device” is intended to mean any one of an array of electronic devices such as but not limited to: a smartphone, a tablet, a personal computer, and a smart watch—all having at least one rechargeable battery, and all which currently need recharging using a dedicated off-board charger. In the specification and claims which follow, the term “off-board charger” is intended to mean primarily a “mains charger” or any similar “battery recharger”; “charger”, and “recharger” that is typically maintained separately from the mobile device and is used to periodically recharge one or more batteries of a mobile device.
Most people nowadays use one or more mobile devices every day. Mobile devices are designed to be relatively lightweight, having batteries with sufficient capacity to power the device for a number of hours with relatively heavy use and perhaps for no more than a few days in passive/standby mode. For example, most smartphones today have battery capacity generally ranging from about 2,500 to 3,500 mAh; most smart watches have battery capacities ranging 250 to 400 mAh. Other mobile devices have similar battery capacity, scaled to their respective device size and power usage.
In virtually all cases, mobile devices today must be recharged relatively frequently, and the need for them to be periodically connected to a nominal 5 VDC USB power source and/or to have an off-board charger nearby/at hand is universal and well understood. The most common way of recharging mobile devices today is by using a mains charger (ie, 220/110 VAC input, providing typical/nominal 5 VDC output or equivalent, as known in the art). Such chargers are connected to the device-to-be-charged by wired means (typically a USB cable) or by wireless means, as is common with more modern smartphones, as known in the art.
Another way to charge a mobile device is to connect a USB cord to a 5 VDC power source wall socket, such as is that available in some homes and public places, such as but not limited to: airports, airplanes, and buses. Use of a socket, while convenient when available, is generally not a good substitute to having an off-board charger at hand.
Another way of charging a mobile device is by using a back-up battery, which is charged in advance, typically using an off-board charger. The use of a back-up battery, while allowing a user to extend the charge time of his mobile device, nonetheless does not obviate the need for an off-board charger, as eventually the back-up battery (as well as the mobile device itself) must be recharged.
In summary, there is a universal need to have an off-board charger available virtually whenever a mobile device is used. What if there were no need to be constantly concerned with the need to recharge a mobile device and/or if charging could be performed “on board”—as opposed to off-board?
Prior art addresses the aforementioned problem of recharging by utilizing photovoltaic (PV) cell technology to generate electricity to (partially) recharge a mobile device. A number of prior art address the problem, as indicated hereinbelow.
In US Patent application publication no. 2015221785, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference, Cheng describes a solar module, which includes a solar panel and a wireless power transmission module coupled to the solar panel for transmitting power generated by the solar panel wirelessly.
Michael et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 9,698,623, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference, describe an integrated mobile phone case and charger for providing both a protective casing for a mobile device which includes an integrated solar cell for charging the battery of the mobile device therein comprises a case body defined by a front piece and a back piece, with the back piece including solar cells, electrical wiring, and a charging port. The front piece and back piece are configured to releasable attached to each other to form an enclosure in which a mobile phone or other mobile device is placed and secured. The solar cells electricity to be generated to be supplied to the battery of a mobile device disposed in the integrated mobile phone case and charger. A thermoelectric cooler and an electronics control unit may additionally be included in the case body to enable selective charging and cooling of a mobile device with the generated electricity.
In China Patent publication no. CN203219353 whose disclosure is incorporated by reference, Wang Desheng describes an embodiment of the utility model providing a cell phone. The cell phone comprises a cell phone body, an electromagnetic transmitter, and a solar cell panel. The cell phone comprises an electromagnetic receiver and a battery. The solar cell panel installed on the electromagnetic transmitter is used for absorbing solar energy and converting the solar energy to electric energy to supply the electromagnetic transmitter with power. The electromagnetic transmitter is used for converting the electric energy provided by the solar cell panel to magnetic energy and transmitting electromagnetic waves with continuously-changing frequencies. The electromagnetic receiver generates induced electromotive forces according to changes of the magnetic flux of the surrounding magnetic field, produces electric energy, and supplies the battery with power. The cell phone provided by the utility model is simple in structure and convenient in operation. Users can charge the cell phone wirelessly. The cell phone makes full utilization of solar energy, saves energy and reduces emission.
Naskali Matti Juhani et al. describe, in U.S. Pat. No. 9,287,427, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference, describe an apparatus comprising a solar cell arrangement comprising one or more solar cells arranged in a planar structure, the solar cell arrangement having a front surface and a rear surface, the solar cell arrangement being operable to produce electrical power in response to the incidence of light on the front surface. It includes an induction loop arrangement comprising one or more induction loops arranged in a planar structure. The induction loop arrangement is configured to produce electrical power in response to the presence of an electric or electromagnetic field extending through the plane of the induction loop arrangement, and/or is configured to generate an [sic] radiate electric or electromagnetic field through the plane of induction loop arrangement in response to being energized with alternating current electrical power. Each solar cell in the arrangement is partly or substantially transparent to electromagnetic fields, and the induction loop arrangement is supported in juxtaposition with the rear surface of the solar cell.
In U.S. Pat. No. 9,209,324, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference, Rouvala describes an apparatus comprising a photovoltaic cell arrangement having a front surface and a rear surface, and first and second conductor patterns formed on different ones of the front and rear surfaces. The first conductor pattern comprises at least one loop, and the apparatus comprises at least a first terminal connected to the second conductor pattern, and second and third terminals connected to different ends of the at least one loop of the first conductor pattern. A transducer arrangement comprises a transducer body having a front surface and a rear surface, and first and second conductor patterns formed on different ones of the front and rear surfaces. The first conductor pattern comprises at least one loop. The transducer arrangement comprises at least a first terminal connected to the second conductor pattern, and second and third terminals connected to different ends of the at least one spiral loop of the first conductor pattern. The transducer body and the first and second conductor patterns together form a photovoltaic transducer arrangement and the second conductor pattern constitutes an induction transducer.
Christopher, in US Patent Application Publication no. 2017187233, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference, describes a system for recharging a battery having; memory that stores computer-executable instructions; a processor, communicatively coupled to the memory that facilitates execution of the computer-executable instructions; the instructions having: a battery; a thermal insulating layer; the thermal insulating layer; adapted and configured as the exterior of the battery; the battery adapted and configured with the thermal insulation layer for harnessing heat created by a plurality of solar panels; the plurality of solar panels configured on the exterior of the battery; an application interface unit; the application interface unit adapted and configured to control the plurality of solar panels; wherein the processor transforms heat energy collected by the plurality of solar panels and stored in the thermal insulation layer into energy to power a communication device.
In US Patent Application Publication no. 2017047785, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference, Twelker et al. describe mobile electronic devices configured to be wirelessly charged, the devices featuring a receiver resonator configured to capture oscillating magnetic flux, the receiver resonator including: a conductive material layer defining an aperture and a slit extending from the aperture to an outer edge of the conductive material layer, where the conductive material layer forms a back cover of the mobile electronic device, and an inductor having first and second conductor traces, the first trace coupled to a first portion of the conductive material layer adjacent to a first side of the slit and the second trace coupled to a second portion of the conductive material layer adjacent to a second side of the slit.
Landon et al., in US Patent Application publication no. 2011117974, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference, describe examples of the present invention being directed toward systems and methods of providing additional functionality to a portable electro device. Examples of such systems include a terminal adapter having a first portion constructed and arranged to connect to the portable electronic device by insertion between a terminal of a battery of the portable electronic device and a power terminal of the portable electronic device and an accessory module constructed and arranged to electrically couple to the portable electronic device through least one terminal on a second portion of the terminal adapter to provide supplemental power to the portable electronic device. Examples of methods according to the present invention include mounting a terminal adapter comprising a positive contact and a negative contact, and a set of electrical terminals a battery of the portable electronic device.
In US Patent Application Publication no. 2017162735, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference, Hsu Hung-Ru et al. describe a solar cell structure for wireless charging includes a substrate and at least one thin film solar cell disposed on a surface of the substrate, wherein the thin film solar cell has a winding coil structure. Accordingly, in the thin film solar cell, the electrode which is the winding coil structure may be used as electromagnetic induction coil or millimeter-wave radio wave receiving radiator.
In viewing the prior art, there appears to be a number of unsolved, outstanding problems, including, but not limited to:                The need for a non-bulky, lightweight on-board charger having high mobility;        Ease of retrofitablity to an array of mobile devices;        Low cost and high effectiveness; and        Power management and buffering/storage of on-board charger-generated power for the mobile device        
There is therefore a need for a lightweight, low cost, and easily-retrofittable portable, wireless solar charger apparatus to significantly reduce or possibly eliminate the need for charging mobile device batteries using an off-board charger.